


[Podfic] Only Stars are Guiding Me Back

by DuendeVerde4



Series: Small Stuff Regarding Superheroes [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Civil War, music is the best thing for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And so, when the last scientist left the lab around eight pm on a Thursday, T’Challa entered some minutes later with a CD player."</p>
<p>Or T'Challa thinks Bucky's lab is too empty and spends his nights there listening to CDs carefully hand-picked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Only Stars are Guiding Me Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Only Stars are guiding me back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835057) by [voices_in_my_head](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head). 



Cover Art provided by duendeverde4.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/10lnd4kb0x8jaji/t%27challa%20e%20bucky.mp3?dl=0) | **Size:** 12,8 MB | **Duration:** 13:58

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> T'Challa is awesome and T'challa centric fanworks are great <3 The songs used in this podfic: "Clair de Lune" by Claude Debussy and "Your Love Is My Drug" by Kesha Rose.


End file.
